1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spun yarn winding device and a spun yarn winding facility which winds spun yarns onto winding bobbins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a spun yarn winding device includes a traverse device with traverse guides that reciprocate in an axial direction of winding bobbins. A contact roller which is contacted by packages is provided on a lower side of the traverse device. As the yarns are being traversed and wound around the rotating winding bobbins into the packages so as to gradually increase in winding diameter, the position of the contact roller gradually rises corresponding to the increase in winding diameter of the packages. As such, the process for raising up the traverse device together with the contact roller corresponding to the increase in winding diameter of the packages so as to make constant the position of the contact roller and the traverse device relative to the packages is publicly known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette 2005-225611).
However, yarn density may concentrate at yarn turn portions of the packages in the opposite ends of the packages, and then, a saddle bag shape phenomenon may occur, that is, the opposite ends of the packages may become higher than a central portion thereof. This saddle bag shape phenomenon may result in saddle bag shaped packages, and then, may disadvantageously prevent the line of yarns from being appropriately unwound from the packages during a post-process.
To solve this saddle bag shape phenomenon, a mechanism (saddle bag shape collapsing mechanism) which temporarily changes the distance between the traverse device and the contact roller has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette 2005-225611. The saddle bag shape collapsing mechanism largely raises up the traverse device temporarily relative to the contact roller during a packages forming period, and performs so as to temporarily increase a free length of the yarns which is placed between the traverse device and the contact roller. The operation enables a winding width to be temporarily reduced without changing the width over which the traverse guides reciprocate. Repeating the adjustment for the winding width solves the saddle bag shape phenomenon.
However, with regard to the above-mentioned conventional spun yarn winding device, it is necessary to gradually raise up the contact roller and the traverse device corresponding to the increases in winding diameter of the packages. Furthermore, to solve the saddle bag shape phenomenon of the packages, it is necessary to greatly raise up the traverse device relative to the contact roller. Because the above-mentioned conventional spun yarn winding device is provided with a movable portion projecting to an upper direction thereof, there is a problem that the device is unable to reduce the size of the spun yarn winding device in a vertical direction.
Furthermore, since the spun yarn winding device is large in size in a vertical direction, if a plurality of spun yarn winding devices is stacked toward the up/down direction in multiple stages, the height of a spun yarn winding facility becomes higher, and because of the excess height, particularly the workability for the spun yarn winding devices which are placed on the upper stage is impaired. Therefore, the plurality of spun yarn winding devices cannot be stacked in the up/down direction in multiple stages, and then, there is a problem that the space cannot be effectively utilized.